Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2005) Part 8
Under the dark night heavens, Kerchak silently walked through his gorilla troop as they got ready to settle in for the night. This was different than before, since Tarzan wasn't around. Although Kerchak was content that Tarzan wasn't around, he felt that it wasn't right. Kerchak noticed Kala nearby, who was yet depressed about Tarzan leaving and possibly never returning. Kerchak started feeling guilty as he looked at his mournful wife. He didn't want to see his wife mournful. Suddenly, a flash of light exploded in the heavens, alarming the gorillas and making them hesitant. This light was bright, but there was another fact that caught their attention. The thugs appeared over a hill, yelled like savages and charged at the gorillas. Kerchak instantly realized that this was danger. He roared and charged at the attacking men, but was restrained by a net. The men chased the gorillas into another group of thugs waiting for them. In another part of the jungle, Tarzan was swinging from branch to branch. By now, he took off his father's clothes and returned to his loincloth look. But he had to move fast. His gorilla family was in danger. While rushing to his family, he awakened some of the other jungle animals, like hippos, elephants, baboons, etc. as the thugs captured more and more of the gorillas. More and more shots were fired into the air, frightening the gorillas into an area where they had a net thrown on them. Kala tried getting the younger apes away, but was caught and thrown into a cage. Kerchak managed to break free of the net and rushed to save his family, but was swiftly restrained again by the savage thugs. Clayton appeared with his gun, loaded up for murdering. "Ah, I remember you," he said upon seeing the silverback that attacked him. Kerchak recognized Clayton and snarled. "I think this one would be better off stuffed," Clayton said as he pointed his gun at the ape. Kerchak looked at the murderous man and gave a frustrated grin, but Clayton didn't care, for he knew that he would get the last laugh. But before he could fire, he, this thugs and the gorillas heard a loud yell. The gorillas recognized this yell. Tarzan suddenly appeared, with an army of jungle animals charging into battle. Tarzan knocked Clayton down as Clayton noticed a huge herd of elephants, rhinos and hippos stampeding towards the thugs. Clayton made a run, but swiftly turned around as Tantor burst from the vegetation, with Terk, Jane and Porter on his back. "CHARGE," yelled Porter upset. Clayton managed to get out of the way, but growled with frustration. They were interfering with his plans. Tarzan swiftly freed Kerchak, who was happy to see Tarzan again. "You came back," he said. "I came home," replied Tarzan. Kerchak grinned, but swiftly stopped a thug from attacking him and Tarzan. Tarzan grinned at the big gorilla, now aware that he had his back. Tantor whacked and hit all the thugs that attacked him, with the help from a rhino. One of the hippos frightened a group of thugs into getting in a cage. Terk did the same fact to another group of thugs, but also pretended having rabies to make the thugs even more afraid. Terk was actually using spit and she wiped it off as the cage door shut closed. But she found herself at spear point as a thug got ready to attack. But this guy was arrested by Tantor and thrown into the cage. "FIRE," ordered Porter. As for Tarzan and Kerchak, they were busy trying to free the captured gorillas from their nets and traps. Clayton watched them, but turned to two of his remaining troops and said, "you there, take what you can back to the boat." These two thugs had Kala in their cage. She was getting terrified and hesitant. Clayton loaded his gun and said, "I have some hunting to do," before disappearing behind the undergrowth. Tantor was yet heading into the jungle, looking for more of the thugs to catch, but Jane noticed the two thugs attempting to take Kala away. Jane wasn't going to let them take Tarzan's mother. She spotted a nearby vine and grabbed onto it. She swung and knocked one thug down, but the other was ready to attack. But before he could muster, he heard a growling sound. Above him were the many baboons that attacked Jane earlier. The baby baboon directed the others towards the hunter and they all chased after him. They were no longer interested in attacking Jane. The baby baboon even landed on Jane's shoulder, gave her a kiss and joined his family. Jane was obliged by the baby, but swiftly turned her attention to a panicking Kala. "Don't worry, I'm going to have you out of this in a second," she said. The thug Jane knocked over got up and was about to strike her, as Tarzan appeared, taking him down. This thug had a wrench, but now it was in Tarzan's hands. "This should do the trick," said Jane as she used the wrench to pry the cage open. The cage was opened up and now Kala was free. Kala was very happy to see Tarzan again. But this reunion was short-lived because another gunshot erupted. But this one hit Tarzan's right arm. The bullet only graved his arm, but it was very painful. Jane gasped. Kerchak heard this and realized that Clayton was trying to shoot Tarzan. Kerchak roared and charged right after the evil hunter. But before he could respond, Clayton fired again. This time, it delivered a direct hit on Kerchak. Kerchak collapsed to the ground. Tarzan saw this and was concerned. He rushed to Kerchak's side, but his concern turned into pure rage. He turned to Clayton and charged with a yell. But Clayton yet had his gun. He fired again and again, but missed each time. Tarzan realized that Clayton had an advantage and hid in the trees. "HIDING, ARE WE," Clayton taunted, "GO AHEAD!!" Jane attempted to stop Clayton from going after Tarzan. "CLAYTON, YOU..." But she was knocked aside. "That'll show you not to mess with me," Clayton shouted out before turning to Tarzan, who was attempting to get higher in the tree, "but I can use a challenge, BECAUSE AFTER I GET RID OF YOU, ROUNDING UP YOUR LITTLE APE FAMILY WILL BE ALL TOO EASY!!" Clayton climbed higher and higher up into the tree. He came onto a high branch as lightning flashed. He looked around for Tarzan, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tarzan suddenly appeared, knocking Clayton onto the branch, sending his gun falling. Clayton punched Tarzan in his right arm, giving him the upper hand. But Tarzan kicked Clayton off the branch, and onto another. As Clayton moaned, he noticed his gun nearby. But before he could get it though, Tarzan pulled him back, grabbed the gun and pointed it right at Clayton in frustration. Though held at gunpoint, Clayton wasn't in fear. Instead, he started taunting Tarzan. "Go ahead, shoot me." Tarzan started feeling uncertainty. Should he shoot the man who shot Kerchak? He started thinking to himself as Clayton taunted again. "Be a man." Clayton's taunting and laughing made Tarzan frustrated again. He pointed the gun right underneath Clayton's chin. Clayton, at first, wouldn't believe that he would do such a fact, but swiftly braced himself for the shot as he heard a loud gunshot. But to his surprise, this gunshot didn't come from the gun. It came from Tarzan. As Clayton shivered, Tarzan swung the gun around while shouting, "NOT A MAN LIKE YOU," before smashing the gun into the branch. Clayton watched as his main weapon fell to pieces to the jungle floor. By now, Clayton flew into a violent rage as he pulled out his machete and slashed at Tarzan. Tarzan, taken by surprise, jumped backward. He plummeted a short distance away from the evil hunter, and moved as best he could away from him in the vines. He was backed into a wall, and Clayton appeared, ready to strike. Lightning flashed as Clayton lashed out his machete at Tarzan. Tarzan was in big danger again. He swiftly used a vine and swung it around Clayton's arm, stopping him from slashing at Tarzan. Tarzan swung more and more vines in a rush and swiftly tore off the other vines, keeping him from getting closer. Now Clayton was tangled in vines. As he looked at Tarzan, he violently started getting himself out of the entanglement. He slashed at the vines mindlessly. But as Tarzan watched, he saw something around Clayton that would make facts worse. "CLAYTON," he shouted out. But Clayton wasn't listening to him. What he was unaware of was that a vine had wrapped around his neck. "CLAYTON, DON'T," begged Tarzan. But the violent Clayton didn't pay attention. He continued mindlessly cutting the vines until eventually, with no vines left for him to carry, was sent plummeting to the ground. Tarzan was sent falling down as well. As Clayton yelled in rage, the vine was yet around his neck. He kept plummeting down until eventually, the vine around his neck snapped straight. His machete landed on the ground, and so did Tarzan. Tarzan wasn't hurt, but Clayton was left dangling lifelessly. Now he was hanging. There was a boom of thunder before the rain began to fall. Now although Clayton was dead, Tarzan felt bad, for he was unable to warn him fast enough. Jane walked to him and comforted him. But now, they had another problem. The gorillas had gathered around the fatally wounded Kerchak. Tarzan approached Kala as she hugged him. Everyone backed away where that Tarzan could speak to the now dying Kerchak. "Tarzan," Kerchak said. "Kerchak," replied Tarzan, "forgive me." "No, forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us," said Kerchak, "our family will look to you now. Tarzan, upon hearing Kerchak's words, felt bad in himself, but also doubted. "No, Kerchak," he said mournfully. "Take care of them," said Kerchak as he put his hand over Tarzan's shoulder, "...my son." Tarzan was shocked that Kerchak eventually accepted him as a son, but was even more saddened because Kerchak was not dying and he wouldn't have a chance to spend more time with him. Tarzan held onto Kerchak's hand, not letting Kerchak leave him, but it was too late. "Take care of them," said Kerchak as he closed his eyes. His head gently lowered to the ground and his hand slipped off Tarzan's shoulder. It plopped onto the ground. Now it was clear that Kerchak had died. Tarzan, realizing this, hugged the gorilla's father dead body as everyone around him mourned. Although he was cold towards them, they yet couldn't help but feel mournful for him. Tarzan put Kerchak's dead body gently onto the ground. He was going to miss him. Tarzan turned to the mournful family of gorillas. Now they were in need of a leader. Tarzan turned back to the body, but then knew straight away what he needed to do. Although he dealt with years of being rejected by Kerchak, and Kerchak never accepted him as a son until his final moments, Tarzan knew what would make him proud. He stood on all fours like a brave gorilla, looked at the gorilla family, got on his hind legs and roared his Tarzan yell while pounding his chest. Now it was a clear indication that Tarzan was the new leader of the gorillas. He walked off, leading the gorillas to a new nesting spot.